janelles_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janelle's Survivor: Cayman Islands
Survivor: Cayman Islands 'is the second season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which began on April 4, 2013 running for 18 days until it ended with on April 21, 2013 with a live finale and reunion. The season featured 16 castaways. The Hidden Immunity Idol twist returned and this became the first season to have someone play an idol successfully. The tribes for the season were Botabano, wearing blue colored buffs, and Tortugas, wearing yellow colored buffs. Botabano is named after a town in the Cayman Islands whilst Tortugas is named after "Las Tortugas", a former name for the Cayman Islands named after the large number of sea turtles observed there. The merged tribe name selected by the tribe for the first time was Nemo Botugas. The merged tribe wore almost-black buffs and was named after a "Nemo", a neo-taino word and "Botugas", a mix of the two original tribe names. The season ended with Ethan defeating Austin in an easy 6-1 vote following the jurors disapproving of Austin's place in the finale. At the reunion, Alexandra won Fan Favorite with 16.9% of the public vote. Cory won Player of the Season, whilst Sam B. was awarded the Entertainment Award. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'Oakley O. 14, Black | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ryder B.' 17, Blue | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sam B.' 16, Light Green | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Mearl L.' 23, Sky Level | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sam S.' 15, Black | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | }} |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Cole Y.' 15, Light Green | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jake A.' 14, Brown | | |rowspan=10 | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Matt D.' 14, Yellow | | | style="white-space:nowrap;"| | }} |- | | style="text-align:left;white-space:nowrap;"|'Alexandra A.' 18, Brown | | | style="white-space:nowrap;"| | , }} |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Nick L.' 19, Brown | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sean R.' 15, Yellow | | | | }} |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Cory L.' 14, Brown | | | | }} |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Eddie F.' 17, Purple | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'George I.' 25, TV Star | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Austin B.' 15, Red | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ethan O.' 16, Black | | | | , }} |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Two additional votes were cast against Alexandra during a tie-breaker vote. Five additional votes were cast against Sean during tie-breaker votes. Botabano drew rocks to determine the fifth eliminated castaway. Alexandra played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning three votes cast against her did not count. Three additional votes were cast against Ethan during a tie-breaker vote. Nemo Botugas (excluding Austin) drew rocks to determine the eighth eliminated castaway. Ethan played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning two votes cast against him did not count. Three additional votes were cast against Cory during a tie-breaker vote. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Botabano drew rocks to determine the fifth eliminated castaway. Alexandra played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning three votes cast against her did not count. Nemo Botugas (excluding Austin) drew rocks to determine the eighth eliminated castaway. Ethan played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning two votes cast against him did not count. Episode 1: "Game On..." *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. The season flew off and Botabano was already on to a flying start. Mearl, the strongest link of the tribe, placed himself into two different alliances. Both included himself, along with Cory, Alexandra and Matt. One included Eddie and the other with Austin. Mearl also alligned himself with Ethan on the side, keeping him secure for the time being. Both Cory and Mearl were completely set on playing the game and believed they had a huge chance on taking away the gift prize from the rest of the castaways. The similarity could cause a battle for survival between the two contestants, or a huge dynamic duo. Just hours after arriving at the island, Cory found himself in a tricky situation as he found himself being invited to many alliances. Now alligned with the entirety of Botabano, Austin, Cory and Mearl felt secure but in a vulnerable position in the group, in a way that they'd have to win the upcoming Tribal Immunity challenge in order to stay strong and not risk having to backdoor one of their own allies. During the first Immunity challenge, the first spark of cross-tribe banter began when Jake accused Matt of trying to play the 'leader role', going on to state that the leaders always do terrible in Survivor. Matt defended himself and Jake decided to leave him on a low note. Cory stated that if he lost, it would be more likely of Sam S. or Austin going, though he was trying to push for Sam S. to go. The challenge came to a tie between the two tribes, with both needing to pass the torch to one more person. However, Botabano got their first, and Tortugas became the first tribe to head to Tribal Council this season. Over in Tortugas, the dynamics weren't as strong as those of Botabano. Sean, however, had a strong alliance but didn't plan on sticking with it. He decided to play the same game as Em from Maldives and lay low, then unleash hell on the players in due course. In Tribal Council, Sean had to first say in saying who should be going tonight, that being Oakley, but Oakley hit back and began to attempt to persuade the tribe to sway their votes a different way, promising them that he's worthy of being kept around for future challenges. For the first part of Tribal Council, it looked as if Tortugas were set on sending home Oakley, however their was a change in plans. The focus to go home suddenly turned on Ryder as Nick attempted to sway the votes towards Ryder. Over in Botabano, Matt was excited that he along with his tribe won the challenge, and revealed he was in a 5-person alliance with Eddie, Alexandra, Cory and Mearl. He was also part of the first cross-tribe alliance with Cole from Tortugas, having formed extremely early before the Tribes were revealed. Cory stated that Botabano seemed pretty collected, unlike Tortugas. He explained that Matt was trying to come across as the Botabano leader, and Cory felt as if it wasn't going to get him anywhere. He mentioned that Jake, Nick and Sean from Tortugas weren't going to get far with their egotistic attitude. Back at Tribal Council, the votes once again twisted back on Oakley, however Sean, expecting people to vote with him, voted for Nick. Then, in a very split vote of 4-3-1, Oakley was voted out. Ryder received three votes from Oakley, Nick and Jake. Episode 2: "The Secret Villain" *'Immunity Challenge:' Minority Rules – In a switch-around of the challenge Majority Rules, those who answered in the Minority move on, whilst those who answer in the Majority ''are eliminated. After a cluster of a tribal, Cory felt this will definately create some divisions, which would be helpful for him come merge. Although being alligned with everyone, he stated that he expects to see Alexandra and Matt gone before merge. Jake explained that he wasn't going to make a good attempt at winning immunity believing that Nick, Sam & Ryder would be prime targets for elimination meaning he could step out of the limelight and lay low. Botabano struck another win and Tortugas headed to tribal for their second time in a row. Matt was hoping that Botabano would go to Tribal to see where his tribe lies, however was afraid they would think he was trying too hard to be a leader and vote him out, therefore he decided to lay low for the time being. Cory was also cautious that he was a number one target for Botabano, due to the lack of conversation with his allies and felt he needed to do something. He decided to recruit several more alliances with Matt, Austin and Sam S., being unsure about the rest of the tribemates. He also began to feel as if he couldn't trust Mearl as much as he thought he could. Meanwhile at Tribal Council, Sam B. continued his attempts to try and turn Tortugas against Nick. Sean stated that the tribe came together in challenges but voting-wise he sensed a great division. When the votes were revealed, Ryder was voted off the island with a 5-2 vote majority, which caused an outrage when Sam B. realized that everybody on the tribe had lied to him about how they were voting, expecting them to vote with him and get out Nick. Episode 3: "A Bomb About To Explode" *'Immunity Challenge:' Time To Tie The Knot – Contestants, in their tribes, had to answer questions related to the first season. Along with their answer they had to untie their knot. If they got the answer correct their knot will untie. However, if they answer incorrectly the tribe's last untangled knot will tie back up again. Tortugas unanimously decided that Sam B. writing down Nick's name had basically sealed his fate, destroying any chance he had of staying. Sean hoped to stay on Nick's good side and then plan to blindside him, and hoped that Botabano would lose one tribal to see how divided they are or not. Meanwhile, Nick was angered by Sam B's discovery that he had a everyone on his leash, but found it flattering that Sam realizes he is playing a good game. Nick mentioned that George and Jake were his two biggest followers and that Sean could be armed into doing anything that Nick wanted him to do. He also added that if a swap comes and he's in minority, he could easily get sheep. Austin and Matt used Tortugas' problems as an advantage to them. Matt began attempting to drive Cole and Sam B. out before merge knowing they are ruthless players, adding that if both him and Cole made merge, Cole would be going at the first Tribal Council. Cory, Ethan, Matt and Mearl formed a new four-way alliance and Matt revealed that he trusted Ethan the least and Mearl the most. Botabano's plans were to vote out Alexandra or Austin should they lose the Immunity challenge, and Matt began working on forming an alliance with Eddie to have the numbers to do this. At this point, Cory wanted Alexandra out, whilst Matt wanted Austin out. Meanwhile, Cory was having trouble trusting Matt, feeling as if he purposely tried to fail the challenge for Botabano. However, Botabano pulled off a third win and Tortugas were sent to Tribal Council again, with Sam B. being the main target. The votes were revealed and Sam B. was voted out unanimously. Episode 4: "Bringing Things Into Perspective" *'Immunity Challenge:' Poll Wars – The tribemates became part of two polls, a Botabano poll and a Tortugas poll. The one with the highest percentage from each tribe won a mystery prize. Furthermore, the tribe with the highest number of votes won immunity. Episode 5: "Operation Mindf***k" *'Immunity Challenge:' Going Once... – The two tribes battled against each other in a bidding war to see how much they can endure a task for. The tribe who bids highest participates in the challenge where if they win, they score a point, and if they lose, they sacrifice a point to the other tribe. Episode 6: "This Was All Planned" *'Immunity Challenge:' Slide To Victory – There were three puzzles. Three members of each tribe had to step forward and complete a puzzle. At the end of the challenge, the total times were calculated and the tribe with the least time overall did not go to Tribal Council. Episode 7: "Heavy Metal Assassin" *'Immunity Challenge:' Outlasting Temptations – The newly-merged castaways were given several temptations. Whoever answered with the most days to take the temptation won a point, and whoever answered the lowest was eliminated. At the end of the five questions, whoever had the most points won the first Individual Immunity competition. Episode 8: "An Interesting Oppurtunity" *'Immunity Challenge:' Camp Wars – There were four camps, Blue Camp, Green Camp, Red Camp and Yellow Camp. At a random time, 'Immunity is up for grabs' was posted in one of the camps. The first to claim the immunity won a point. Whoever claimed the most points won immunity. Episode 9: "A Crazy Tribal" *'Immunity Challenge:' Happy Hour – The players participated in an endurance challenge where they had to post once every hour. Whoever posted the most times before the deadline won immunity. Episode 10: "Now I Know Who I Shouldn't Trust" *'Immunity Challenge:' Power Roller – Each contestant had a ball which they had to roll up and down a slope 300 times. They had to complete each roll successfully by posting "rolls ball up left ramp", "rolls ball up right ramp", then the next number in the sequence. Failure in completing a roll or cheating resulted in restarting from 0. Episode 11: "Greatest Comeback Ever" *'Immunity Challenge:' Place That Face – The contestants had to complete a Sudoku Puzzle in the fastest time in order to win immunity. Episode 12: "Out Of The Loop" *'Immunity Challenge:' Missing Pieces – The final five had to connect up the season's castaways in order to match several questions. The first to send in the nine answers correctly won immunity. Episode 13: "Viewers Love Bitches!" *'Immunity Challenge:' As Days Go By... - The final four were asked questions based on their time in the game. They were told of an event that happened during the game and the competitors simply had to state the day in which the event happened. The further they were away from the answer, the more penalty points they received. Whoever ended up with the least amount of penalty points won immunity. *'Immunity Challenge:' Log Jam - The person to survive the longest on their logs by posting a phrase in a 5-minute or under time limit all throughout the night, won the final immunity competition, and the ultimate decision in who gets third place. Voting history Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Botabano drew rocks to determine the fifth eliminated castaway. Alexandra played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning three votes cast against her did not count. In the first Individual Immunity competition, Eddie took a temptation of not voting for the next seven Tribal Councils. Nemo Botugas (except Austin) drew rocks to determine the eighth eliminated castaway. Ethan played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning two votes cast against him did not count. In the first Individual Immunity competition, Eddie took a temptation of performing a daily task for seven days. As he failed to complete a task successfully, he was given a penalty self-vote in Tribal Council. Trivia *''Survivor: Cayman Islands was the shortest ever season lasting just 14 days. *This is the first season to feature castaways with the same first name, there being two contestants named Sam – Sam B. and Sam S. **This later happened in Survivor: Aruba ''with Jake B. and Jake H. *This season was the first season to feature a game-changing "twist". In Episode 4, Botabano and Tortugas participated in a tribe switch where four Botabano tribemates were sent to Tortugas and three from Tortugas were sent to Botabano. *This season holds the record for most tiebreakers with five. **It also ties with ''Survivor: Maldives with the most Tribal Council revotes with three. **Two of these five tiebreakers were met with the Purple Rock twist which happened for the first time in the Survivor series. *The season also holds the record for most times a castaway has voted against another castaway. George voted against Alexandra five times, four in which were consecutive. *This was the first season to have its own discussion area, named the Viewers Lounge. *George survived every single Tribal Council of the season. *This was the first time an idol was played successfully (if not played the person the idol was played on would have went home) **It was previously played in Survivor: Maldives ''by Thomas but not successfully. **This was also the first time a castaway gave up Immunity to another player. Returning castaways Jake returned in ''Survivor: New Zealand on May 11, 2013 where he placed 14th, four places behind his original placement of 10th. Sam B. returned later in Survivor: Germany on June 21, 2013 where he placed 7th, beating his original placement of 14th. Ethan and Cory returned to compete in Survivor: All-Stars where they placed 12th and 10th, respectively. Alexandra returned for Survivor: El Salvador as a part of the "Pros" tribe, placing 9th overall. Category:Janelle's Survivor Series